Chrono Crusade Oneshots
by The Whispering Wind
Summary: Some oneshots based in the world of Chrono Crusade, using one OC and a character from the Nasuverse.
1. Saving Me

**Saving Me**

The silhouettes of bodies fell on her, as did the screams of many pained voices. She could only lay there, unable to twist or turn away. With each body that fell it was even harder for her to move and with each scream it got harder and harder for her to breathe. She choked and wept, feeling so helpless, for there was nothing she could do but let the bodies fall on her and bear the sound of the horrible screams.

So much pain!

So much death!

Such hopelessness!

"Someone..." She sobbed weakly, only a tiny whisper. "...Someone please save me...."

She felt something grab her hand and her heart froze. For a split moment, a glimmer of hope raised her spirits. Was someone there? Would someone pull her out? However, feeling how strong the other hand's grip was on hers, she got the sinking feeling that maybe she was not safe. Maybe the worst was yet to come...

"Wake up." A voice spoke in her ear, drowning out the screams. That voice alone was able to clear the dead weight off of her chest and silence the screams. Darkness filled her vision, only to part and reveal a room.

Azmaria slowly looked around, her small chest rising and falling quickly like the breast of a bird. Sweat covered her brow, which glittered in the moonlight. She slowly looked up and beside her bed was a tall figure. His hand reached out from the shadows beyond the curtain of moonlight and held hers firmly, but kindly. In the shadows she could just see his fiery gold eyes staring down at her. Like an adder's, his eyes did not blink as they stared, but she could tell that he was smiling.

"Are you all right?" He asked, a whisper from the dark. Azmaria's other small hand crept up to her throat, moving her nightgown's collar away to allow her some breathing room. "Yes." She choked, her throat dry. Another hand came out of the darkness, offering her a glass of water. She sat up and sipped from it gratefully, but not without a small cough afterwards. Her emotions still choked her and she found it hard to drink.

She looked up at the figure once more and back down at is hand. Her grip tightened, silently conveying her thanks to him with her slender fingers. Her thumb caressed his knuckles, moving up and down with a slow rhythm. Her hair now veiled her face, like a pale curtain glowing in the moonlight.

"Are you sure you are all right?" His voice caressed her ear. She couldn't help but smiling hearing the sincere concern in his tone. She nodded slowly and looked up at him, her hair parting before her face like the wings of a dove. "I feel much better now. Thank you." She said, her voice now tight with another, warmer emotion.

She has never had a male figure in her life, or to be more correct, a good male figure in her life. All she had were her adopted father and Viscount Lerajie, two men who were far from being anything like a father to her. But when she looked up, into the pair of golden pools of light looking back down at her, she felt safe. She felt like it was okay for her to be small, to be scared, because she knew that in those eyes she would find safety.

"Yes. Thank you, Mitsukai. Thank you very much."

The pair of eyes closed and a soft chuckle filled the room, which made Azmaria feel like a warm blanket had wrapped around her. The hand squeezed hers a little before loosening, followed by his voice once again. "You're welcome, Azmaria."

She felt his hand loosening and her heart gripped in fear. Her hands joined together to keep his hand from slipping into the shadows. "D...don't go. Not yet." She whispered, looking up at him with nervous eyes. She watched his eyes as they widened a little, reflecting even more light than before. They nodded as the bed creaked from something sitting on it.

"As you wish." He whispered.

She gave a bright smile and laid back on the pillow. The sheets and blankets ruffled invitingly against her small frame as she got herself comfortable. She held onto the man's hand as she closed her eyes. Something cool tickled her forehead, moving her hair from her face. She opened her eyes and giggled in surprise watching his other hand tuck her bangs behind her ears.

"Sleep well, little one."

Azmaria watched his eyes as darkness soon claimed her vision once more. Though the world of dreams beckoned her once more with gentle hands, she was not afraid. Because his hand was still in hers as she made the journey, and his eyes were the last thing she saw before they, too, turned black.


	2. It Was A Cold And Dark December

**It Was A Cold And Dark December**

She glanced with wary eyes at the imposing faces around her. The many eyeless sockets glared down at her, their mouths open wide with a scowl. Shadows, with their hands shoved deep in their pockets, drifted passed her like a black river. So many heads without faces, so many eyes that did not see. She did not exist in their world. She bit her lip and held back a sob, turning her coat up to the coldness.

There was snow, which fell from beyond the rooftops above, swirling and dancing in the evening breeze. One landed on her nose and hugged her skin with icy arms, it's presence and companionship soon melting away. She cast herself with a whimper into an alleyway and leaned against the frigid stone of a building. She shivered and her teeth chattered under her rosy cheeks.

Azmaria looked up into one of the lit eyes of the building before her. It's dark pupil stared down at her as she froze, but the eye lid hurriedly snapped shut. She hugged herself tight, shrugging off the stone and forcing herself to keep moving. She walked onward, soon leaving the town and came to a small hill. She remembered this hill, which she saw many times in the summer. It was covered by violet flowers then and the tree at the top was adorned with a crown of green and white. The sky was bluer then and never did a cloud darken that beautiful hill.

The hill was now dead and barren, white like a man long deceased. The tree stood weakly at the top, only a shell of it's former beauty, garbed in the grey rags the clouds gave to it. She sagged against the tree and slowly slid down to the ground. She shivered harder now, unable to feel the boots on her feet -- if she had feet at all. She looked up and traced the path of footprints that led off to the town, which was now starting to darken. The houses were shutting their eyes and going into a deep sleep.

"If you love me, won't you let me know?" She whispered. White smoke rose from her lips and vanished on the wind. She looked around her, thinking every shadow or movement perceived by her eyes was a friend or foe coming to collect her. No matter who came, she would be thankful to be collected in the first place. She silently searched with her eyes, hoping to see someone would come walking up the hill and take her in their arms. Someone, some blessed soul, who would show her where she belonged and who would give her the warmth she sought. No-one came, however, and all the time she was silent still.

Mitsukai stared down at the little doll at his feet. There she lay, where she was cast at the base of the tree. She was limp and her skin was whiter than the finest porcelain. She looked so lonely, so cold...so vulnerable. Despite the biting wind and the harsh cold, his lips could not suppress a curl. He knelt beside the doll, taking her hand in his. It was so small, so frail, and he dared not to squeeze too hard lest he break her. He let her limp fingers rest in his hand as he leaned in close, kissing her cheek.

Azmaria's fingers twitched, realizing the warmth they were looking for was right within reach. Her fingers slowly curled around the object and held it triumphantly. All the while she was wondering who she was holding. Then something warm touched her cheeks. Her heart was racing now and she could no longer hold back her tears. Someone did come after her, someone was here with her. She didn't care who it was anymore, she just wanted to be held safe and sound.

The doll's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Mitsukai. Her cherry-hued eyes shimmered with lucky stars as they beheld him. She couldn't believe that of all the people that could have found her, she was lucky to be found by a friend.

Her hand gripped his and attempted to pull him close. He pulled back, resisting her, and Azmaria could not help but feel hurt for a moment. He suddenly pulled her up and her vision went black. He held her in his arms and trucked her in gently, the plumage of his coat shielding her from the cold. She nuzzled her face into his chest, feeling the cold leaving her and the warmth turn her cheeks red again. This is where she belonged, she realized.

"I love you." She heard a voice rumble in the chest before her. "I just wanted to let you know." Rivers of grateful tears ran down her cheeks. She curled her fingers in his shirt as she felt him lift her and carry her off. She didn't need to run away anymore. She was struck by an epiphany in that moment, when she had let herself fall into darkness only to be saved by a true friend. She wasn't running away to find something as she always thought she was, she was running away to be found.

She was found, and she knew now that she was truly loved. And despite the anger that filled the chest now, despite how its words berated her, she was thankful anyone cared enough to berate her at all. "Never run away like that again," the warm voice said, "you had me worried sick."

"I'm...sorry...." Azmaria said weakly, her voice muffled in his chest. He smiled down at the doll and tucked her in closer and zipped up his coat. He peered down his collar and smiled once more. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." His voice answered, full of hesitation and concern.

The doll looked back up at him and his face framed by the grey hole above. Se frowned a little, which seemed colder and more depressing than even the weather.

"...Are you sure I should go back?" She asked innocently, still a little doubtful whether she belonged back at the Magdalene Order. She didn't want to be a burden, no matter how much she wanted to stay there with Rosette, Chrono and all the others. There was no way she could be content in knowing that being around would only harm those she loved. "I always...always bring trouble. Are you sure I should go back if I would be a burden?"

Mitsukai thought about this and Azmaria waited patiently for the chest to answer her, hoping for the best. When the answer came, fresh tears ran down her face.

"You're never a burden, Azmaria. No matter what happens to you, we're happy to be by your side through it. That's what friends do. Besides....I don't care if you go back. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's entirely up to you. As your friend, no matter what you choose to do, wherever you go I will go. Even if you ran back to the tree to freeze, I would sit with you. You're my friend, Azmaria."

She drew a circle on his chest with a single, delicate finger. Her eyes followed the motion and she whispered softly: "promise?"

"If you loved me, wouldn't you let me know?"

Azmaria smiled. "Yes..."


End file.
